The present invention generally pertains to storage devices and is particularly directed to an improved tray for storing data diskette cartridges.
Data diskette cartridges are used for storing data for processing by data processing systems. The data is stored on a diskette; and the diskette is housed in a cartridge for protection of the diskette.
The storage tray of the present invention is directed to storage of data diskette cartridges of the type that are flat, made of rigid material, and includes a shutter which covers a portion of one edge of the diskette cartridge and which is spring-biased to cover an aperture in the cartridge that exposes the data diskette in the cartridge to a transducer when the cartridge is inserted into a data retrieval device to thereby move the shutter. Proper shutter operation is essential to protect the diskette when not in use and to expose the diskette when data is to be retrieved from the diskette. Thus, in storing the data diskette cartridge it is essential that the shutter not be damaged or displaced. If the shutter is damaged, weeks or months of valuable data stored on the diskette may be lost, or the disk drive may be damaged.